1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the process for coupling polymeric materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for preparing chain extended polymers and graft and/or block polymers and copolymers. Useful polymer reactants include polyamides and polyesters as well as other polymers as described herein. The process involves coupling the polymeric materials. Coupling as described above is referred to herein as a chain extension process. The polymers of this invention have increased molecular weights and/or melt viscosities. Polymers prepared in accordance with the process of this invention are capable of being fabricated into useful shaped articles of manufacture, e.g. filaments, both mono- and multifilament, films, tapes, ribbons, rods, containers, laminates and the like.
2. Description Of the .Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,720 to Aharoni discloses a process for preparing extended chain polyesters, and block or graft polyester or copolyesters by forming an intimate mixture of one or more polyesters and an effective amount of one or more chain extension reagent compounds, and thereafter heating the intimate mixture at a temperature and for a time sufficient to form the desired amount of the desired polyester or copolyester. Other patents such as 4,417,031; 4,433,116; 4,390,667; 4,963,311 and 4,946,909 disclose chain extension, graft, and block polymers containing polyamides, polyesters and other related polymers.